Submerge and Resurface
by FortuneAly
Summary: If you look hard enough, even the heroes have their own emotions.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Battle Force 5, which belongs to Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

* * *

_Drown in your vices, your weaknesses, your wrath. In blackness so cold, it freezes you in a flash..._

* * *

All this I have to keep in.

Worry. Doubt. Confusion. No one would want to see a leader unfit to lead if I waver in confidence. I've got a reputation to keep.

* * *

Control?

Everything needed to be in order. It's the only way to keep things going, keep a team glued together. Things came apart at the seams, and I'll be the next to fall soon. So, I'll go down with the ship.

* * *

They say laughter is the best medicine.

But when people laugh at you instead of with you, it's time to draw a line in the sand. No one will laugh at me anymore, I swear it.

* * *

If there's one thing people desire, it's to be smart, strong, and responsible.

But to the others, I'm a laughing stock, an outcast, because of this. I'll teach them a thing or two about that.

* * *

Peasants, all of them.

They don't see that I'm the best that anyone will ever have! Because no one else saw me the way I was.

* * *

I am not a kid!

You think because I'm the youngest member of the team means I'm weak? Bring it! I'll show you not to call me that.

* * *

My intelligence is certainly at Nobel potential.

But the fools, the ones with lower IQs, cannot see that. Not yet. I will not rest until they are certain of this fact.

* * *

Everything I did, I did just to be happy.

Now, I know things aren't always innocent as they say they are. Just gotta live and learn. Like I always do.

* * *

The fist is made up of five fingers...

But the team I have put my trust in now show such hatred for one another, they have abandoned the cause. How can I win the battles ahead of me when I am alone...again?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Battle Force 5, which belongs to Mattel and Nerd Corps Entertainment.

* * *

_The heart may be weak, and sometimes, it may even give in. But I learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out._

* * *

I need to take this thing off.

I'm not alone in the Multiverse. I know that there are people who are willing to listen to my problems, maybe even offer advice. As leader, I'll make sure no one's voice goes unheard on my team.

* * *

If control is lost, it can be regained.

Sometimes it's back in a moment, sometimes it takes a while. However long it may take, I'm willing to recover it and guide the lost children back to their homes.

* * *

Hey, let's face the facts.

We're not all nice guys. We just gotta stand up for ourselves and say "it's who we are", y'know?

* * *

If anything, I should be thankful I'm born the way I am.

Having both brains and brawn is...kind of a blessing, actually. There are things I can and can't do. But with you guys around, I feel like we can do anything.

* * *

Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, you're not always a pretty face.

Despite my status, I'm just as normal as everyone else. If I try to be myself, I'm sure others will see my true colors in time.

* * *

Thanks, guys.

You all know that I have my own strengths and weaknesses. I don't need to prove anything to anyone. I just need to be myself. That's all the proof I need.

* * *

I wish to apologize for my behavior.

I am not always correct in my hypotheses. You have all taught me that there are times when I need to act with grace and humility. I have also learned that I must also act in such a manner when others outshine me. But now, all I ask for is your forgiveness.

* * *

Sooo...life isn't always a good thing.

That doesn't mean I gotta follow the examples of those bad people. There are times when causing misfortune to others to escape the pain may be a good thing. If you know that, you can stop yourself from doing a complete 180. Pretty handy tip, eh?

* * *

As Vert had said before, I am not alone in the Multiverse.

The memories I cherish are within me. Though we may separate, I know that spiritually, we will never be apart as long as there are others who care.


End file.
